<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Balance" - Feb 2020 Prompts by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951516">"Balance" - Feb 2020 Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rarepair, couple in the kitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the process of trying to make a pie, Yaku and Nishinoya make a mess instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Balance" - Feb 2020 Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY TWENTY-ONE: Balance</p><p>Fandom: Haikyuu!!</p><p>Pairing: Yaku x Nishinoya</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Yuu!" Yaku coughed out a puff of flour and glared at his laughing boyfriend.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mori, but--but--" Nishinoya could barely make out a sentence over his giggles.</p><p>Yaku scooped up the last of the meager bit of flour they had and dumped it on Nishinoya's head.</p><p>Nishinoya's laughter now mixed with coughs that had Yaku on immediate alert.</p><p>"Oh my God, Yuu." Yaku scrambled to the sink for a glass of water and all but shoved it in Nishinoya's face.</p><p>Noya grabbed the cup over Yaku's hand and downed it in a second, much to Yaku's dismay.</p><p>"Take your time. You're going to hurt yourself."</p><p>When Noya's throat finally cleared, he said, "I know, Oka-san."</p><p>Yaku scowled and batted at Noya’s arm. "Stop it."</p><p>Noya grinned. "Right, right. I mean, you were the cause of my suffering in the first place."</p><p>"You dumped an entire bowl of flour on me!"</p><p>"But you made it so easy with your back turned."</p><p>Yaku crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think this pie is a worse idea than I initially thought."</p><p>"No!" Nishinoya tugged on Yaku's arm. "We can't stop!” He pouted up at Yaku, sending his heart-melting heart-eyes.</p><p>Yaku huffed. “You have a game in two days, anyway. We can do this next weekend.”</p><p>“But Mo-chan!”</p><p>Yaku blushed at the nickname. A blatant abuse Noya used when he really wanted something. Yaku shook it off and narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>Noya hopped in the air. “Yes--”</p><p>“<em> But </em>,” Yaku cut in. “You have to eat extra vegetables for the next two weeks.”</p><p>Noya’s jaw dropped. “Whaaat?”</p><p>“You know the rules, Yuu.”</p><p>Noya mulled for a moment. “But I can still have as much pie as I want right?”</p><p>“Are you implying that you’re going to eat the entire thing before your game?”</p><p>“<em> No. </em>” Noya puffed his cheeks at the ground.</p><p>“Uh huh.” Yaku pulled Nishinoya in for a hug and kissed his cheek. “It’s important to take care of your health okay? The team relies on you.”</p><p>“No fair. You can’t bring them up.” Noya rubbed his nose into Yaku’s neck. Silence passed between them. “Can I at least have my vegetables in the stir-fry you make?”</p><p>Yaku sighed, nuzzling back. “I spoil you too much.”</p><p>“But you love me!” Nishinoya bounced with joy. “I’ll get the extra flour!”</p><p>They kept the topmost shelf of the kitchen mostly bare, seeing as it was so hard for them to reach it and both refused to buy a stepping stool(no matter how much Kuroo made fun of them for it). But because of Noshinoya’s recent snack obsession, there wasn’t much room for Yaku to store the flour in the reachable shelves, meaning it had to be placed at the top shelf.</p><p>The top shelf that Nishinoya drew a chair under in order to reach. A rocking chair.</p><p>Panic struck through Yaku. “Wait, Yuu--” But Nishinoya was already balancing himself on the chair. The chair that was wobbling dangerously as Nishinoya reached up on tip-toes to grab the flour. It was all fine until the extra 3,000 grams of flour were in his hands, tipping Nishinoya and the chair along with it.</p><p>Nishinoya yelped.</p><p>Yaku lunged forward just in time to catch him, but the weight was a bit too much and they both crashed to the floor. Yaku groaned.</p><p>“Mori!” Nishinoya scrambled off and tossed the flour onto the counter. He held Yaku like a stab victim, curling him in his arms. “Please! Are you alive?”</p><p>Yaku gave him a soft poke to the forehead. “Don’t do that again, dummy. You could’ve gotten hurt.” He sat up properly.</p><p>“But I know you’ll always be there to catch me,” Nishinoya grinned and stuck out his thumb. “Nice receive!”</p><p>Yaku gave an exasperated smile and slapped Noya’s hand. But then he glimpsed the counter over Noya’s shoulder. The bag of flour had hit the side of the counter and had fallen on the floor, spilling nearly the entire bag.</p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu! That costed 1.000¥! That’s it. We are not making this pie.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two so much. This pairing is so neglected it makes me sad. Hopefully the fandom will accept this humble offering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>